The present invention relates to an incombustible fireproof network elevated floorboard in which the top face of each leg support is formed with multiple grooves and a thread hole and the fitting pad is fitted on the upper side of each leg support. Then by means of the multiple grooves and thread hole of the top face of the leg support, the base seat cover board can be assembled with leg support in a factory. In working site, the central cover board and the side cover board are quickly assembled with the base scat cover board and the respective leg supports. Therefore, floorboard can be easily and quickly assembled and provide a firm connecting effect and meet the requirement for fireproof regulation of buildings. The floorboard is applicable to various kinds of offices, residences, studios, stores or the like.
FIG. 1 shows a commercially available elevated floorboard structure, described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,904,015 of the inventor, which is composed of an elevated floorboard 10, a connecting seat 11, a wire channel seat 12, a central cover body 14 and an elongated side cover body 15 which are assembled with each other. The periphery of the top face of the elevated floorboard 10 is formed with grooves 101. The peripheries of the central cover body 14 and the metallic main cover board 13 are formed with downward extending engaging flanges 141, 131. Also, the long edges of the side cover body 15 are formed with downward extending engaging flange 151 for inserting into the grooves 101. The leg sections 102 of the elevated floorboard 10 are fitted into the connecting seat 11 which is assembled with the wire channel seat 12 to form a network elevated floorboard structure with wire laying channel. The frame section 103 and leg sections 102 of the elevated floorboard 10 are integrally formed of plastic material. Such material is fireproof treated (that is, the so-called secondary fireproof) and is applicable to the general office building. However, such material still cannot meet the requirement for complete incombustibility of a skyscraper building.